Room Number 008
by anondabunny
Summary: /PROFILE MOVED TO ASAGURBLE/ "That's not funny, Shizu-chan." "Shut up, flea.""But Shizu-chan…" Izaya smiled sinisterly as his long fingers wrapped gracefully around the ex-bartender's neck. "I could drown…" Shizaya ?
1. Chapter 1

**I will write more, if requested to do so. Luv ya!**

I sat, completely drenched, at the side of our old high school pool. My shirt was drenched and it clung to my skin. It was cold. And it was windy.

And all I could think of was you.

You're so annoying, how you do that. You just stick to my mind and never let go. No matter how hard I try, you will never die. You're almost like a cockroach. No. You **are** a cockroach.

It will never end for me. And I will make sure it never as hell ends for you.

I will burn my image into your mind; carve my name in your flesh. So that every time you see these scars, you will see me.

These thoughts cross my hazy mind as I see you in the streets. But now my anger is dull. It smokes, but no fire erupts in my soul when I see you smirk and prance about. Because today it all ends. Today is the day you die…

"Izaya…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well, I guess I'll make another chapter…with a switched POV**

**IZAYA POV**

"Izaya…"

My name, whispered so calmly. How did I hear it? I feel a moment of surprise wash over me, but it quickly disperses. I turn to see you. Your obnoxiously bright hair and cigarette in your hand, it makes me want to kill you.

But you aren't chasing me yet, you just stare. With such heated eyes. I feel a smirk spread across my face.

"Come to play, have you?"

You stay silent. I almost shiver, your gaze never leaves me, but you seem to be looking right past me. I feel myself step back as you come closer. I continue back until I feel my back come in contact with a cold brick wall.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! So forceful today. Are you planning to take me here and now?" I pull out my switchblade, holding it to your throat. But you don't even flinch, bringing your face closer to mine. You stare at me again, gazing past me.

But then you pull away. Turning your back and walking away from me. But something told me to follow your back, to seek the warmth left by your breath so close to mine. Before I have time to stop my feet, they're walking after you, towards the once familiar school we shared, over the fence, and into the pool.

I stood at the edge, looking into the deep blue water. I can feel you looking at me again. I turn back to stare at you. How long have you stood there and watched me?

"Izaya."

Your voice is so loud, but so smooth. And your steps are so heavy, but they don't make a sound. Your hands are so cold, but they spread heat to my neck.

I want to step away, but you have me cornered. Your hands around my neck, but you aren't squeezing. You're holding me there, so I don't run.

Wind rushed past us. And I feel my back connect with the cold surface of the water. I'm drowning. You hold me down to the bottom of the pool. I struggle slightly; letting bubbles of air escape my mouth. You look at me like I've already died, and I'm sure fear was now evident on my face, because you smile at me and close the gap between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuo POV**

Your neck is soft. It pulses under my palms, sending warmth flowing up my arms, reminding me that you're still alive. Your body heat got closer to mine, and I could feel your heartbeat and your lips pressing into me.

Any air that I had in my lungs escaped, forming bubbles that floated to the surface far above us. I feel your heartbeat get softer as you pull you body away, or is that you giving in? You seem to fall, almost lifeless, deeper into the cold water. I can't stop my hands from grabbing you, and pulling you up. Your body is limp against mine as I float with you to the surface.

Even as I pull both of us to the side of the pool, you make no moves to run, or even to fight back. Your lie on your side, but I know you're not dead. Your eyes stare at me though your wet bangs, half-lidded and lifeless. You only take shallow breaths. They're loud and raspy as you struggle to keep awake. I step forward; you seem to flinch away from me as I get closer, but you're not strong enough to get away.

I reach you, and you seem dead. But with a harsh kick to the chest, you cough up huge amounts of water and blood. Collapsing back onto the ground, you clasp the end of my pant leg. I hear you panting, struggling to gain your breath as you stare at me, almost begging me to kill you. I crouch by your side, resting my hand on your chest.

There it is again. The beat of your heart sends warmth through my cold body. I want to crush this flame that burns in your chest. You still stare at me. Tears are now rolling down your cheeks. I laugh, you're so weak like this, I can almost say I pity you. I tighter my hand around your chest, right over your heart. I hear you yelp and stare at me with terrified eyes.

"S-Shizu-chan…."

Your voice is raspy and desperate, sobs now freely leaking from your lungs.

"Shizu….Shizu…..Shizu-chan..." My hand gets tighter and you continue to cry out at me. Repeating the stupid nickname you gave me long ago.

"Shizu-chan…Shizu….Shi-Shizu…" Your voice gets louder and more desperate as I continue to crush your chest.

"SHIZUO!"


End file.
